


Alone Together

by Dreamtea



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, M/M, mentions of mafia, romapan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamtea/pseuds/Dreamtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Hetalia Rare Pair Week: The First...</p><p>It was just the two of them in the woods. They didn't have to worry about the mafia chasing them down, but Japan was heavily injured by them. It would be the only time they were alone together and the first time they realized their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1  
> Prompt: The First...  
> Time they realized their feelings for each other/confessed/alone together. 
> 
> I realize that's a handful. I do like romapan a lot and a shame there isn't much fanfiction on them. So well enjoy!

Japan coughed again for the millionth time. His whole body was searing in pain as he reacted violently to it. He was grateful that he wasn't coughing out blood that time. It was a sign of improvement at least.

The moon and stars were the only light in the forest. Clouds were beginning to gather so there would be moments of darkness as a cloud drifted through the moon. The almost bluish light had seemed to make the whole scenery almost beautiful. If he didn't feel like he wasn't half dying, he would've enjoyed the beautiful sight. Of course, he knew he wouldn't die but that still didn't stop him from feeling like he was going to. 

His body was supported by a tree since he was too weak to do it himself. He often felt that he would pass out at any moment and found himself slipping in and out of consciousness as time went by. He didn't want to though as much as his body was slowly giving in. Shifting his body a little helped keep him awake. He listened in the silence for footsteps. He wasn’t listening for an enemy; he knew he was safe from them. He listened for the footsteps that would signal Romano was coming back. 

He must’ve watched the moon get blocked by clouds at least three times before he could hear faint hurried footsteps come closer and closer. The clouds had blocked out the moon by the time Romano came in. Anger and frustration clearly read across his voice despite it being dark. 

"I couldn't find anyone nearby." Romano's voice broke the silence. He was panting heavily from running as fast as he could, "We're in the middle of fucking nowhere." 

Japan looked up at him, “you tried your best." 

"Not good enough." Romano muttered under his breath. He blamed himself for not bothering to keep track of where they were going. He knew that trying to run from his own mafia was more important than trying to find a way back at the time. But now that they lost them and could go back to the road or any nearby town, they couldn’t because they were fucking lost. Knowing it was hopeless to even be angry about it, he sighed and knelt down beside the nation, "do you still feel the same?" 

"Y-yes." 

It was better than feeling worse. He saw how he hadn't really moved his position since he left him; probably because he was in way too much pain, "I guess we should just stay here until morning and I'll try again." 

"That seems like a good plan." It was the only plan. Japan was too weak to walk and they would get themselves even more lost anyway. 

There was nothing else to do other than sit and wait. He sat beside Japan, resting his head against the tree. Clouds were slowly forming together, dark clouds that signaled rain would come soon. He hoped it wouldn’t be raining anytime soon. They’d have to find shelter before the rain began or they would both get sick and he wasn’t sure if there was any shelter nearby. 

The two didn’t really say anything. Japan was coughing occasionally and Romano would look at him hoping to not see the blood stain his hand or clothes. He already had a fair amount of dried blood staining him and it did secretly worry Romano over how badly the mafia must’ve beaten him. 

If he hadn’t rescued him, how much worse could they have gone with him? He was already badly beaten up when he found him. It was only a miracle that he was still awake. 

Another cough interrupted Romano from his thoughts. He looked again at him and their eyes accidentally met. They both didn’t say anything, eyes never seeming to be ready to let go of the other’s nor did they even want to.

Romano hadn't realized how much he had wanted to be alone with him. The two almost barely got a chance to be alone with either the damn potato bastard or his brother being there. He hadn't wanted for it to end up with Japan being gravely injured but things never really turned out as how he wanted it to be. 

And now looking at him was making him realize why he wanted to hang out with him alone. He didn't even realize it himself until it was just the both of them alone in the woods. 

Japan knew it wasn’t even appropriate at the moment to feeling so flustered under his gaze. He had been feeling those feelings for a while, but he always got distracted the moment after and never gave much thought to it. Now that time seemed like all he had, he realized how he felt. The clouds hadn’t seemed to take away the shine in his brown eyes, something he found himself liking about him. 

The sound of thunder interrupted their thoughts. The starry night sky was long since gone and replaced with dark clouds. 

"Shit." Romano cursed under his breath, "we'll have to find shelter or you'll get sick." 

The idea of having to move was painful. But he didn't have any choice unless he wanted to feel worse than he already did, "okay." 

Romano slid his arm between the tree and Japan's back. The other held his knees as he carefully picked him up. He could hear him almost cry out in pain and it took every fiber of his being to not give in and let him lay down, "...sorry." 

"It's okay." Japan gave him a weak smile. 

Romano didn't find him all that heavy. He could feel his body heat pressed up against him, which in some ways felt relaxing. Holding him so close felt almost right. He was thankful it was night because when Japan leaned his head against his chest, his face flushed and probably became a deep shade of red. 

He hadn't felt that before when he had to help Japan escape. It was different because the mafia was chasing him down. However, since the mafia had long since given up on them they didn't have to worry about getting caught. 

Romano would’ve walked faster if he wasn’t carrying Japan and was afraid he would trip. He wasn’t sure where he was walking. He vaguely remembered a cave when he was looking for help and decided to try and find it. A few minutes of walking later, he felt something hit the top of his head. He looked up to see raindrops. He looked at the raindrops that fell from the sky and darkened the once soft soil. He saw the cave up ahead and did a run for it. He almost tripped a few times but made it inside safely. Some rain had caught up to him, but he wasn't soaking. 

He hoped that there wouldn't be any bears or angry animals, but it seemed abandoned. He didn’t know if there was anything further than what he saw but wasn’t willing to check. He set Japan down a good distance away from the rain. He sat down beside him looking at the already heavily fallen rain. 

The cave's temperature and the rain made it seem colder. When he saw Japan shiver, he unbuttoned his jacket and wrapped it around Japan. 

"But won't you get cold too?" Japan asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not the one with the injuries." He knew he would get cold too since all he was wearing was a black t-shirt but didn’t mention that. Romano stood up to pick up twigs that were lying around. He definitely could've found more twigs outside, but it was too late due to the rain. He began gathering the sticks he could find which a reasonable amount was.

"Thank you. I am grateful that you helped me out." 

"Don't thank me. I'm just doing what's right." Romano looked in his pockets for a lighter that he knew he had. He must've left it in his jacket. He walked over to Japan to simply get the lighter. He didn't bother taking the jacket off but instead looking through the pockets.

For the third time that night, the two were close together and Romano could almost feel his hands shake. He had managed to find the lighter. He swore he saw Japan blush with his eyes averted. 

Fuck. He really wanted to kiss him. He managed to not do it as he walked back to where the piles of twigs were and light a fire. The fire was small but it provided light and warmth and that was enough. 

Romano sat a few inches away from Japan. The two didn't say anything, only the crackling of the twigs and the rain filling in the silence. 

Japan coughed again. Romano turned to see him wipe away the blood on the back of his hand. Something must've reopened in his body to cause him to bleed again. He went closer to him, using his jacket to wipe away the dried blood from his mouth, "don't worry about it if you have blood in my jacket." There was no way he was going to let his hands be stained with red. 

He saw Japan's eyes grow hazy as he gave a weak nod. He placed a hand on his forehead to find it burning. A fever. 

"Great...Japan, I'm sorry." Romano muttered. He felt utterly guilty. 

It was his fault that he decided to rebel against the mafia. And the mafia had simply picked Japan because he was friends with him. Or maybe they already knew what Romano felt towards him, he didn't know. Either way, they hurt Japan. To show him what happens if he disobeys. 

"It's not your fault." Japan replied. He knew that he would slip into unconsciousness soon. He moved his body slightly to stay awake a little longer. The pain seemed to be the equivalency of an adrenaline shot, "They would've gotten anyone they thought was close to you." 

"But look what they did to you." Romano was almost angry at how forgiving Japan was to him, "you have every right to be mad at me. If I hadn't bothered to stand up for myself, this wouldn't have happened." 

"Don't blame yourself." He felt Japan reach for his hand, "if it wasn't for you, I still would've been trapped in that place." His hand felt feverishly warm. 

Romano had to look into his brown eyes. Trying to find some form of disappointment, hatred, disgust or anything that he could associate with. Anything he was used to seeing whenever he had done something to hurt people. He couldn't find anything, "...why don't you hate me?" 

Japan had to wonder if this was good as any other time to confess. Maybe it was the pain and fever already screwing around with his brain, "because I have no reason to hate you. Far from it."

Romano could feel Japan tighten his hand. He wondered if he could continue to argue with Japan over it. But why did he want Japan to hate him anyway? It was the first time in a long time he wasn’t being blamed or angry at. How could he be so kind to him?, “Japan…”

Shit why was he going to do it? He only realized his feelings for Japan and didn't want to ruin their friendship. But seeing him so badly injured made him realize how much time was short. He had lost a lot of people in his life time. He was only lucky Japan was immortal or he would've been in the list of people he had lost. Maybe that's why he wanted to do it, "Japan...I..."

"Lovino," Japan had said his name which made Romano's eyes widen, "...I like you." 

Romano gently pressed his lips against Japan's. He could faintly detect the metallic taste but didn't care. 

The two pulled away, Romano gently hugging Japan who was careful not to hurt him, “I like you too.” 

The two fell asleep with Japan asleep on Romano’s shoulder, his jacket covering them both.

The two woke up to the morning sun shining down on them. Japan managed to get Romano to try again and had managed to find help within half and hour of searching and finding a nearby town. Italy, America, and Germany were the first people to see Japan when they brought him to a hospital. Italy and America thanked him for helping him save his best friend and Germany had mumbled a 'thank you' in response. Japan did stay in the hospital for at least two days and after he was discharged, lived with Romano so he could take care of him.

As a happy ending he wanted it to be, it wasn't in some ways. Romano took in the physical punishment from the mafia. He had tried to side against them and in the end lost. Miserably. And he in turn threatened their lives if they hurt Japan. He received alot of shit from them for a while. But in the end, seeing Japan get slowly better as the days passed by made it worth it for him. The fact that they had many more chances to be alone with him had made the bruises and sprained wrist much worth it. He was with Japan and it was all that mattered to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gyah I don't know if I like this or not. It seems too rushed but I literally did do this last minute because I began the story yesterday. Well thanks for reading and see you guys on day 2!


End file.
